Let me heal your heart
by highwaytothe7hells
Summary: [KARAMEL / ONE-SHOT] How episode 2x10 should have ended, according to my shipper heart.


Kara's heart was pounding as she watched Mon-El leaving and closing the door behind him. He had tried to lighten up the mood with his easy smile – and a high-five – but he hadn't been able to hide the sadness in his eyes and his voice, and Kara's heart hurt at the thought that it was her fault.

She wanted to cry.

Why did she hesitate so much when all she wanted to do was to throw herself into his arms and kiss him until neither of them could breathe? She could feel his magnetism pulling her to him, and yet she stopped herself, more than once. Why did she have to be such a coward?

The truth was that she had been slowly falling for him, but she had managed to shut this feeling down (or so she thought) when she convinced herself that their first kiss hadn't meant anything to him. But then he saved her when she specifically told him not to do, and now he confessed his feelings, causing her own feelings to rush back to the surface, and it was so powerful she was scared. She could hear his heart racing the entire time, and his words, the way he looked at her and the way his voice trembled when he spoke created a storm of emotions within her, and it was so overwhelming that it clouded her mind, preventing her from speaking or even thinking coherently. But Mon-El confessed his feelings already believing she didn't feel the same way, so he took her lack of response as a confirmation for his assumptions, which were completely untrue.

Kara couldn't let him go like that, she realized as she woke from her stupor. She couldn't let him go with a broken heart, not when she could end his pain right now. And she desperately wanted to end his pain, for she wanted – no, she _needed_ – to feel his lips on hers again.

Kara stood up suddenly, letting out a shaky breath. He had left less than five minutes ago, and she was sure she could still catch him before he reached the DEO, unless he used his speed to get as far away from her place as he could, which she suspected he wouldn't do. She rushed to the door and opened it at once, only to find him sitting on the floor next to her door, his back against the wall. He looked up at her.

"Mon-El…" she breathed his name, her heart suddenly on her throat.

"I… I'm sorry, Kara, I wasn't going to bother you again, I swear…" he said as he quickly got to his feet. His slightly faltering voice didn't go unnoticed to Kara. "I just needed some time alone before going back to the DEO and-"

He stopped talking when he noticed the intensity of her gaze, her bright blue eyes shining like comets once again.

Kara's heart tightened when she realized his eyes were wet. He'd been crying. Because of her.

Her gaze shifted between his eyes and his lips once, twice, and then she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, pulling him down into a sweet, chaste kiss.

Mon-El could barely believe what was happening. The sudden feeling of her lips on his made him feel as if the world had disappeared and there were only the two of them left. He wasn't dreaming, was he?

Kara pulled away moments later and looked at him. His eyes were still closed, as if trying to retain in his memory what he had just felt.

He opened his eyes slowly until they met hers.

"Kara…" he breathed her name softly, bringing both hands to either side of her face.

"You're wrong… I do care about you the same way you care about me," she confessed, her voice barely a whisper.

Mon-El felt like his heart didn't fit his chest anymore, and he smiled, all the sadness gone.

He stroked her cheeks gently with his thumbs and leaned down for another kiss, which she welcomed with parted lips, ready for a more intimate connection. His tongue invaded her mouth and she moaned in response, tightening her grip on his shirt.

His hands moved away from her face and his arms wrapped around her waist, holding her close to him as he devoured her mouth, and she felt as if she was going do burst into flames. She slid her arms around his neck and threaded her fingers through his hair, finally doing what she had been craving to do a few minutes ago when he was baring his heart to her.

When the need for air became unbearable, they broke the kiss.

Mon-El rested his forehead against hers, his arms still holding her tight. His emotions were swirling inside him like a tornado, and he was sure he was about to lose himself in them. That's why he needed to leave. Now.

"Kara…"

"Hmm?"

"I should go now…" he said, reluctantly.

"You're not going anywhere."

And with that she pulled him back into her apartment, leaving no room for argument.


End file.
